


And There are Words Caught Behind Your Teeth

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Coward would ever think he is unwanted…</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There are Words Caught Behind Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts).



Coward is looking at him with half a smile on his face, secure in the knowledge that he's done well, that he's done all Blackwood has asked and more, and yet still wanting praise, wanting reassurance. Blackwood gives it; "Well done," he says, and god knows Coward pleases him, in action and word and being. He won't let Coward know just how much he pleases him, can't let him know, but it remains, and sometimes he wants to give Coward a reward, something that will please him in return, something more than a smile or a word of thanks, though those often seem more than enough to Coward.

"Come here," he says, and has the dubious pleasure of seeing Coward light up – or rather, the pleasure of seeing him light up, and the dubious pleasure of seeing him immediately catch himself, shut his expression down, still his eager and hopeful movements. He wonders if Coward is merely unwilling to show such emotion, to give Blackwood yet another hold over him, yet that seems unlikely. Or maybe it is that he is uncertain as to how such a reaction might be received - that Blackwood might pass it off, or might not even notice; but Blackwood notices. That Coward would ever think he is unwanted…

The thought, most curiously, is utterly undesirable.

They wind up on the floor, half on the plush rug. Coward flinches when his skin meets the cold floor; smiles up at him, eyes hooded, face flushed, and spread his legs, raises them. "No," Blackwood tells him, and Coward looks stripped bare in that second. Not this time, he says, and slides a slick hand around Coward's cock. Coward's eyes widen, and his breath explodes out in a shocked _what_. Blackwood stills his mouth with one finger; waits until Coward subsides, and pulls his finger away to put it to other uses.

When he finally has taken all of Coward in, it feels as though he is shaking to pieces beneath him. Coward's hands are dug deeply into the carpet, and Blackwood untangles one, and then the other, and sets them on his hips. They hover, uncertain, until Blackwood shifts; Coward gasps and tightens his fingers, only to release them a moment later; Blackwood leans down, relishing the tighten of them again, and whispers, "Harder." Coward flushes prettily and digs his fingers in, watches himself do so, fascinated. "If there are not bruises there tomorrow," Blackwood tells him, amused, "I shall take it as a commentary on my skills." Coward's eyes go back as his chin tilts up, and Blackwood cannot help taking advantage of that long line of skin. Coward's body tightens under him, and his hands tighten as well. Blackwood smiles.

He's loathe to say that he enjoys being fucked as much as doing the fucking, but then - he can't say there's _nothing_ appealing about the full length of Coward's cock in him, the pressure and slide and heat of it, the stretch of his body aching, just on the side of too sharp for enjoyment. This is not his favorite position, but is not wholly without it's benefits - he can hear Coward's broken breathes, gasps, more like, no matter what, but he cannot always reach forward and press his thumbs to the hollow of his throat and make them more frantic, harsh rasps. It is worth it entirely to see Coward laid beneath him like this, undone as much by the act of what they are doing and all that it implies as by the actual physical pleasures.

There are things he would like to say to Coward, things about how highly he values him, how greatly pleased he is by all that he does, how deeply he has managed to entrench himself in Blackwood, but they are not thing he can or should say. All the same; Coward understands the unspoken better than any, understands the actions that speak for themselves, and Blackwood thinks he will understand quite well what Blackwood is trying to avoid saying.

He's certain of it when Coward comes, tenses and bites his lip until it bleeds and moans low in his throat, a dull vibration under Blackwood's thumbs, but his eyes stay fixed on Blackwood, wide and wanting and wet with something that isn't quite tears, and Blackwood is grateful he didn't have to listen to Coward breathe out anything that shouldn't be said aloud.


End file.
